


Spoiling the Little Seeker

by Mariana_Monteverde



Series: Ask Time, It Knows Everything About Us… [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Quidditch, Quidditch World Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/pseuds/Mariana_Monteverde
Summary: The Longbottoms are invited to attend the Quidditch World Cup in 2010, in South Africa...
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Ask Time, It Knows Everything About Us… [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995172
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Paneville





	1. Pizza? Pizza!

**Author's Note:**

> For Panevi11e, 30 Days of Prompts!  
> A big Thank you to Gcgraywriter for hosting this amazing fest for November!
> 
> Prompt Used - Flying

Being married to the Head Auror had its advantages and disadvantages. Expecting to attend the Quidditch World Cup in South Africa with two small daughters was definitely a disadvantage.

Pansy liked Quidditch, like most wizards and witches. She had enjoyed it through her Hogwarts years, even if Slytherin only won in her first year. Neville did not play, but he enjoyed watching and having the snacks ready. He was the best dad on Violet’s Quidditch Little League. Uncles Draco and Harry had been very meddling in having Violet join along with their children. And the girl loved it.

Pansy turned to see her husband, their oldest daughter sitting on his shoulders and Valerie wrapped tightly around his chest, as they walked through the crowds to find their seats on one of the top boxes. 

“I will go get us some snacks. I’ll catch up with my favourite people in just a bit.” Pansy said.

“Are you sure… We can wait-”

“Neville, take the girls to our seats where there will be less confusion. Otherwise Val will throw a fit and none of us will be able to enjoy the flying.” She explained, looking from his hazel eyes to Violet’s blue ones. “And our little seeker must be eager to see such a big stadium from our seats. Go on, my loves. It will just be a few minutes.”

Violet waved excitedly, then patting her daddy’s hair. “I want to see the hoops, daddy! They are really big, aren’t they? Uncle Draco said they are gigantic!” 

Pansy watched the three of them go and moved to buy some pastries, popcorn, butterbeer, cider and pumpkin juice. She could only hope it would be enough. She was already thinking about the piece for her show on Monday. She was just praying that it would be quick. The children would get fussy after a couple of hours, she was certain. She knew her daughters.

Their box was composed of other high-ranking members of the Law Enforcement around the world. She had met the Italian and Portuguese counterparts on other occasions. They were older than Neville and so it was only them and their spouses attending. Only the Turkey representative’s had children, two teenage boys. So, unfortunately, Vivi had no one to play with besides her baby sister.

Three hours later, a couple of stories, some drawings and all their food gone, a fussy one-year-old and a bored 4-year-old, even though both teams were scoring, there was no snitch in sight, and their little seeker was pouting.

“Vivi?” Pansy called, barely above a whisper.

The young girl turned her pretty blue eyes towards Pansy. “Yes, mummy?” 

“I’m going back to the tent, to let Val sleep more comfortably on her cot. Would you like to come and have a nap with mummy?” She asked.

Vivi shook her head. “I’m a big girl, mummy. I will stay here with daddy,” she said with a smile. “Those two seekers are very bad… 3 hours and they have not caught the snitch. Uncle Draco would be very disappointed.” 

Pansy nodded, kissed her forehead, and pecked her husband’s lips. “Then Val and I are taking a good nap. If you’re hungry or want to come sleep with Mr Gold Peaches, I’m sure daddy won’t mind to bring you to our tent.”

“None at all… I even have an idea. Vivi and I will watch a little more of the game, and then… we will go and get something to have dinner on the tent with you. Does that sound good?” Neville asked.

“Pizza?” Violet asked, batting her eyelashes. Long blonde eyelashes. 

Pansy stroked her cheek. “I’m not sure there’s pizza being sold.” The Italian National team had left the Championship quite early in the competition, so maybe the supporters had left as well.

“Oh, I’m sorry to interrupt, Longbottom’s. But, yes. Pizza in the Italian area. La Taverna is still open and it’s marvellous!” The Italian head Auror, a white-haired woman, told them with a wink. “Maybe we should also get some, dear.” She patted her wife’s thigh.

“Pizza!” Violet clapped her hands, excitedly.

“Well, bring some garlic knots as well then, husband.” Pansy pleaded.

Neville nodded. “We will! Oh, and dessert! Have a good nap with Val, love.”


	2. Honey Milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Panevi11e, 30 Days of Prompts!  
> A big Thank you to Gcgraywriter for hosting this amazing fest for November!
> 
> Prompt Used - Nightmares

Pansy knew pizza was not the healthiest option for their five-year-old, and that’s the reason the young girl had only had a slice a handful of times in the last couple of years. But the smile on her face as Violet got cheese everywhere in her face, was absolutely worthy of the greasy fingers touching everywhere.

“It seems Luciana was right, this is a good pizza,” Pansy said, cutting her slice into smaller bits with her knife. Blaise once told her that was the worst insult you could do to an Italian pizza, using cutlery to eat it. But an Evanesco seemed to never truly vanish the grease that sullied your fingertips. So, she much preferred to use knives and forks.

“Well, the line was longer than I expected. I almost gave up.” Neville said, sipping his soda pop. “But Vivi was giving me those puppy eyes…” Pansy looked at her daughter, making exactly the eye expression, those puppy eyes that had her father eating from her greasy fingers.

“And we get pizza for dinner. You did good, Vivi.” Pansy winked at her daughter.

“Can Val have some as well… she looks sad,” Violet asked, making a silly face at her sister who laughed, trying to mimic it.

“No Pizza for Val until she’s older. And she’s loving her meatballs and mashed potatoes.” Pansy said, stroking Valerie’s hair on the highchair. Like Vivi, Val had been born with a big head full of black hair that fell a few days after birth, but when it reappeared, it was black once more. His mini Pansy, Neville had called her.

“How older?” Violet asked, probably already making plans for a party. _A Pizza Party._

“When she turns 4,” Neville answered, eating his own slice.

“But that’s so far away!” Vivi complained. 

“See the bright side, Violet, until then, you don’t have to share the pizza with your baby sister,” Neville explained.

“Oh, but we won’t need to share, daddy, we can just buy more pizza instead.” Violet pointed out.

Pansy and Neville tried to keep a serious look, to share the message that they would not be buying more pizza, but instead, they both ended up laughing.

“Finish your slice, Violet Alice Longbottom, or there will be no dessert,” Pansy said, using her mum's voice.

“But… panna cotta is my favourite!” 

“Yes, and daddy made sugared flowers for all of us, so I would eat more and talk less, my love.” 

After bath time, two stories and promises that if the game ended, they would wake Vivi up to celebrate with the adults. Everyone went to bed. And Pansy was so glad about the silencing charm the South African Ministry had applied on the tents.

She woke up from her slumber with Neville sitting up. She reached for her wand. Neville had a fifth sense for danger, the minimal sound or shift on the air, and he would be hyper-alert. One of the reasons why he was a great Auror.

“What is it? Is it rioting?” She whispered. She remembered how the death eaters had attacked, 16 years before at the World Quidditch Cup in England. 

“No…” Neville kissed her forehead and rushed out of bed, moving to the other bedroom, carrying a whimpering Violet and a sleeping Valerie. 

Pansy took Violet into her arms when the older girl reached for her mother. “Shhh…. what happened, tiddler?” 

“Nightmare…” she sniffled. 

“Want to tell me and daddy what it was about?” Pansy asked, stroking the sandy brown waves. She shook her head, and so, Pansy just snuggled her tighter.

Neville came back with a cup of warm honey milk, Valerie was still sleeping on his arms. “Vivi, here something to soothe you.”

Pansy sat straighter on bed, so Violet could drink from the cup. “Can I sleep here with you?” The young girl asked her parents, halfway through her mug.

Pansy looked at Neville, but it was not like that was a question that needed to be discussed. Neville raised his wand and _accioed_ Valerie’s sleeping cot to their room. Tucking the sleeping infant in, he moved to bed. “No hogging the covers, Violet!” Neville teased, kissing the top of her head, as the child snuggled happily between their parents.

“Do you feel safe?” Pansy whispered. Vivi nodded with a smile. “Want to share your nightmare now?”

“China beat Moldavia…” She murmured as she fell asleep. 

“Oh, by Salazar’s beard…” Pansy whispered, looking into her husband’s hazel eyes, he was similarly stunned, looking at Violet. The Slytherin knew their oldest liked Quidditch, she was the seeker on the little league team. But this was too much. _Wasn’t it? She was going to kill someone!_

Thankfully, after three long days, Moldavia won, and Violet was happy. It was truly an adventure where they spoiled their little seeker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun making Violet a little Quidditch stan <3


End file.
